Shrimpy
by SpotsofTea95
Summary: Uma has reached her breaking point after hearing the horrid nickname Mal had given her when they were kids one too many times and it's up to Harry to cheer her up again. (Harry x Uma, Huma)


**Author's note**

The world of descendants plus its characters don't belong to me, but to Melissa de la Cruz. I merely play around with them a little bit ;)

Ok so first of all, a big thank you again to all the people who read and reviewed my other stories. You are amazing! Thanks also to all the people who simply read them, I really hope you enjoyed them. ^^

This story was written because I needed some Huma fluff and be warned it gets sappy towards the end but I tried to keep them in character (I hc that Harry is a huge sap). It is based on the explanation Melissa de la Cruz gives in the third book for why Uma's nickname is Shrimpy

Harry and Uma are both sixteen in this story and it's shortly before the first book (and therefore before the first movie as well)

Oh, and if you find any mistakes then take good care of them ;) On to the story! ^^

* * *

"Hey, Shrimpy! Oh come on darlin', I know ya heard me! What's got our favourite li'l shrimp all huffy?" roaring laughter followed the mocking remark and Uma wanted nothing more than to turn around and slit the obnoxious thug's throat. _'He's not worth it. He's not worth your time, just keep going.'_ The nickname situation was getting out of hand. And who's fault was that? Mal's of course! That stupid fairy had dumped a whole bucked of baby shrimps over her head back when they were ten (even six years later the nasty smell still clung to her teal coloured braids no matter how often she washed them). To add insult to injury, Mal had given her the nickname "Shrimpy" and since she was the daughter of the most feared villain on the Isle, the name had been picked up quickly. Up until now, everybody (except Mal) had mostly used the name only behind her back but in recent times, some people were getting bolder (like the buffoon who was still howling with laughter in the distance).

Taking a deep breath, Uma unsuccessfully tried to quell the growing anger within her. Why her? It just wasn't fair! Quickening her steps, the young sea witch weaved effortlessly and gracefully through the late afternoon crowd in the busy market place down by the harbour, heading home. Too agitated to even think about stealing the odd little trinket here and there, like she normally would have done. The whole day had been a disaster and it wasn't even over yet. First, she'd overslept and as a result had been late for school, which normally wouldn't have been a big problem (coming late was good etiquette in Serpent Prep) but just that day, Captain Hook (their guest professor for Accelerated Piracy: Hostage Taking and Threatening, her and Harry's favourite subject) had scheduled a test that would affect their grades rather heavily. She'd arrived 30 minutes late and had to hurry through it meaning that most of her answers were probably wrong. Well, there goes her position as top of the class.

Even worse, Harry had disappeared right after the test, so she was forced to suffer through the rest of her classes all by her lonesome. Sadly, a failed exam and no best friend around to lift her spirits apparently hadn't been enough torment for one day. Just as Uma had been about to leave and head home to make it in time for her shift at the Fish and Chips Shoppe (oh joy), Madam Mim had held her back and demanded a one-on-one talk about her project for the old witch's class (it wasn't _wicked_ enough for the mad hag). _'Stupid teachers! Ugh, mum's going to kill me for being late…'_ And to top it all off, some low-life suddenly decided it would be hilarious to call her "Shrimpy" to her face. Just what she needed on a day like that.

Coming to a sudden stop in the middle of the road, the young sea witch ignored the angry yells from the shoppers around her who were desperately trying not to bump into her (she was still Ursula's daughter even if she was the laughing stock of the Isle thanks to Mal) and stared ahead with unseeing eyes. What had she ever done to deserve this? Yes, she was a despicable little miscreant, but it wasn't like she had a choice in that matter. Not in a place like this. Heaving a deep sigh, Uma resumed her pace but made a last-minute decision to simply skip work once she reached her mother's tavern. Yes, Ursula would rage and yell at her for hours when she showed her face again but she'd had enough for one day.

Following the small side alley beside the old, somewhat rickety looking building that was the Fish and Chips Shoppe, Uma reached what could be considered their backyard and used the old crates and boxes stacked there to clamber up to the roof. One of her many hiding spots when life on the Isle of the Lost (or her mum) got to be too much for the little sea witch. Settling into her favourite spot right beside the chimney (it shielded her from view and radiated a little warmth which was very welcome, especially on colder nights) she let her gaze wander aimlessly over the perpetually overcast sky. What a truly rotten day.

 _'_ _Why can't you be more like your sister? Why aren't you a captain yet? Why do I have to be cursed with a son like you? You're such a disgrace for our family, Harry! – Gee thanks, dad! Sorry, I'm such a disappointment for the feared Captain Hook … who couldn't even beat a little boy, but I'm the disgrace! Yeah, sure…'_ still grumbling about his father's latest lecture (school would have been more interesting, and he couldn't believe he was thinking that), Harry deliberately bumped into one of the shoppers bustling about in the busy market place (yes it was petty but he needed to let off steam), making the poor man stagger back. His frightened squeak upon seeing Hook's son was enough to alert everybody else of his presence, and Harry noted with grim satisfaction that the bumbling mass immediately parted for him while keeping a wary eye on the young pirate and simultaneously hugging their meagre belongings a little closer. He sauntered passed the frightened shoppers with his maniacal grin firmly in place. Striking terror into the hearts of other people always was a foolproofed way to make oneself feel better after all.

"Hey Shrimpy! …" That name was enough to immediately wipe the grin off of Harry's face while he frantically looked around for the moron who dared to speak it out loud. His eyes landed on one of the thugs working down by the wharf who was currently howling with laughter and slapping his knee. But what really made Harry's blood boil was seeing the tense form of his best friend hurrying away in the distance. Uma hated the horrible nickname that cursed fairy had given her, and it was bad enough that people used it behind her back but this idiot dared to-. Slapping his trademark grin back on his face, Harry stalked closer to his unsuspecting victim, drawing his trusted cutlass soundlessly. He would teach those nit-wits not to make fun of his Uma, and that scum would serve as an example.

Wiping the blood of his hands and cutlass, the young buccaneer carelessly tossed the hole-riddled and now also blood drenched scarf he'd just stolen from one of the stalls back at the frightened vendor and headed for the Fish and Chips Shoppe (his original destination anyway). He had a best friend to cheer up, otherwise she would be all mopey for days and a sulky Uma didn't partake in their usual shenanigans (at least that would be his official reasoning). Most importantly though he just hated to see the hurt in her eyes whenever she heard that blasted nickname. His Uma didn't deserve that. Not after everything she already had to put up with from Mal and her mother.

Speaking of Ursula, "Where is that useless little brat!? She was supposed to start her shift two hours ago! She'll regret-!" the rest of the enraged screaming was drowned out by the alarmed squeaks of customers and the sound of breaking furniture. Harry quickly dodged a tray that came flying out through the swinging doors of the tavern at high speed before it could smack in his face. Well, looks like Uma wasn't home yet or simply decided not to slave away in her mum's Shoppe for another night. Either way he'd need to look for her elsewhere. But where? She had a lot of hiding places around the Isle and searching through every single one would take too long….

Leaning against the building opposite the Fish and Chips Shoppe (and making sure to stay right out of the throwing distance of any more tableware) Harry contemplated the situation while absentmindedly surveying his surroundings. Suddenly a slight movement up on the rooftop of the tavern caught his eye. _'Ah, so there she is._ ' Harry thought with small smirk that only just so managed to suppressed the relieved smile that threatened to slip through his mask. _'She must be exhausted if she didn't even bother with finding a less exposed hiding spot. But luckily for her people usually keep their heads down in this place.'_ Now he just needed to get up there without breaking a leg.

Who would have thought that looking at a dreary, perpetually overcast sky could get boring so quickly? With a deep sigh Uma closed her eyes and tried to block out her mother's screeching from down below. _'Scream all you want I don't care, not today,'_ she thought with a derisive huff, _'knowing my luck, you'd probably call me Shrimpy too just to get under my skin, and guess what, it would work!'_ Her grip on the teal braid she had absentmindedly been toying with tightened as she felt her eyes starting to water. Blinking furiously Uma desperately tried to keep the tears at bay. She would not cry over this, no! She would never give Mal that victory! So what if people called her Shrimpy? No big deal. It was just a name. Let them call her what they want. They didn't matter. They were just- A sudden breeze gently ruffled her braids and Uma caught the faint scent of shrimp her hair still emitted. Even after six years and countless hours of practically scrubbing her head raw…. A single tear rolled down her cheek. It just wasn't fair!

"Whoever made you cry, just tell me their name and they are dead come morning!" Whirling around with a surprised squeak, Uma came face to face with- "Harry!? What-?" "Thought you might want a little company," the young pirate responded after heaving himself fully onto the roof. Turning her head, so that he couldn't see her face, Uma nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders (all the while trying to inconspicuously wipe away the tear): "Why would I need company?" Harry didn't answer immediately, he carefully crawled over to sit beside his best friend and patiently waited for her to face him again before responding, "… I saw what happened down at market place today." She felt her whole body tense up at his words. Come to think of it, she hadn't really considered that other people might have heard the thug's remark too. What if the whole Isle suddenly decided to just call her Shrimpy to her face too from now on. The firm arm that wrapped around her trembling form (when did that happen) effectively managed to rip her out of her thoughts. "Don't worry, I took care of him and I think the rest of them will think twice about using that horrid nickname ever again." He assured her with a devious smirk and a wink.

"What did you do?" "Nothing, just taught him a little lesson he won't forget!" his grin broadened and Uma couldn't help but grin along (how did he always manage to cheer her up so quickly?). Feeling herself relax the young sea witch snuggled a little closer into his side and returned the one armed hug he was giving her (nobody could see them up here so she indulged them both). She had to hide a contented smile in his shoulder though when his arm tightened around her. For several long minutes, the two young villains just sat there and enjoyed each other presence and the surprising calmness of the early evening hour (even Ursula had finally stopped screaming).

But Uma stiffened once again when Harry turned his head slightly towards her and affectionately buried his nose in her hair. Pushing him away, the young sea witch quickly hissed, "Don't! I smell like shrimp!" "And?" At her disbelieving stare the young buccaneer couldn't help but scoff and secretly curse that blasted fairy for the umpteenth time for hurting his Uma. "I don't have a problem with that smell, Uma, I like it!" His anger at Mal only increased at the self-depreciating laugh that followed his confession. "Yeah, right." "No, I mean it!" "Harry, seriously stop!" "No!" grabbing her chin with his free hand that wasn't wrapped around her shoulders, the young pirate gently forced her to look him in the eyes, "I **don't** have a problem with your scent, Uma. And you want to know why? Because it reminds me of the sea! And, as you know, we pirates love the sea so I really quite like it. It calms me and makes me feel at home." Having said his part, Harry quickly buried his nose in her braids again and sighed contently. Uma meanwhile was torn between smacking him over the head and laughing hysterically at his sappiness (all the while blushing furiously).

She finally settled for a chuckle and a slight shake of her head. "You can be so corny sometimes." "I live to please, my dear!" Harry smiled warmly at her exasperated laughter and secretly swelled with pride that he'd managed to successfully cheer her up again. Pressing herself to his side once more, Uma felt the stress and frustrations of the day finally fall off her shoulders, leaving behind a sereneness she hadn't felt in weeks. "Harry?" "Yes, Uma?" "What's my name" Grinning broadly, the young pirate gently grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips for a quick kiss and after catching her eyes reverently answered, "Uma." They smiled at each other for a few more seconds before snuggling back into their embrace. However, there was one last thing still on her mind. "How did you get up here by the way? " "Oh, I scaled the wall." "…. Harry." "Yes, Uma, my darling?" "You do realize that I have a ladder of sorts in the back that you can use without the risk of breaking your neck?" "Yeah, but where is the fun in that!"

* * *

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it please leave a comment! Have a wonderful day (or night)! ^^


End file.
